Friendship, Loyalty and Love
by Monisse
Summary: There are three aspects in their partnership: friendship, loyalty and... love. These are the moments when they realize each one of them. B/B pairing.
1. Friendship

Well, everyone should know my deep love for the Claddagh rings (an Irish type of symbol with a beautiful story behind it), and that was my inspiration for this three-shot fiction. The symbol represents the aspects of Friendship, Loyalty and Love. I hope you all enjoy the way I see this aspects entwined in their lifes.

_Pairing_: Booth/Bones

_Timeline: Season 2_

_Rating:_ K

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own the characters, they belong to Fox. I do own a Claddagh though :P

* * *

**_Two__ hands are there for friendship_**

Now that he stood in her barely lit living room after a long day, his eyes wondered around the room. There was a single pile of paper in the table and, as driven by instinct, his hand came to take hold of a single piece of paper; the words he read beneath it made his heart swam in a deep pool of pleasure and took his breath away.

"_To my partner and friend, Special Agent Seeley Booth_"

They say that everything starts with a friendship. But they didn't. At first they were like oil and water, never to be put in the same bowl for they wouldn't mix by any rate.

It all started roughly, way too hard for their own good.

A scientist and an Agent had been forced to work together. That was bound not to work in the first place, both had thought in the exact moment their eyes met for the first time.

She held that superior, intellectual air of hers and a blue gaze, gelid with indifference. Her head would always rose up in challenge towards him. In response, he would insufflate his chest with bold masculinity, a wide childish grin in his face, arms crossed accepting her challenge.

She drove him mad to the point of standing in the end of the abyss and desperately wanting to make a big step forward into the unknown. Always throwing at him meticulous words as if they were ambrosia, divine and beyond questioning. Utterly scientific dogmas that, of course, to him, didn't hold any meaning.

He would do the same with her, wearing his alpha male tendencies with a proud smile in his features, laughing sarcastically at one or another of her sayings, making fun of her awkward experiences in the social world of living beings. Pushing her, irrationality, off the edge whenever possible, even just by using an infamous nickname.

Somehow, during the years of their forced partnership, something changed. They no longer worked side by side just because they needed to. They worked together because they wanted to. Little by little, they became closer. He was a good listener when she needed to talk. When he spoke, of his horrid past, she would not express words; instead her hand would tighten around his arm, for actions spoke more than any words ever could.

Once in a while his hands would found a way over her body. A touch she neither welcomed before nor swooned now. But lately, she found herself eagerly expecting his hands, more frequently than she wanted to admit.

He had strong ones, she felt them whenever they lingered in her lower back, warm and caring, guiding her unsure steps in the outside world, they reached for her figure when the weight of the world was too much on her shoulders, they embraced her, sharing a little of the burden.

Over time her own hands learned the other way around, when her life would collapse in biblical proportions she stretched her arms and he would be there to welcome the embrace, tears and sobs.

Coming to his senses in this unique place in her living room, facing the neat pile of her manuscript, Special Agent Seeley Booth finally realized the whole immensity of their partnership and the singular, most precious meaning of the moments they spend with each other – _true friendship_.

And he smiled.

Hope you liked. Please leave some reviews if you're taking your time to read this, they are always welcomed, and come back for more chapters :)


	2. Loyalty

Yay, I'm so happy that many of you are liking this little insights about their relationship. I hope you're still reading and leave some comments in the end. Just another thing, next chapter will take a long time to be updated because I went to a major writers block over it and I don't know how to end it. Anyhow, reviews are love!!

**Timeline: **Season 3

**Rating:** K

* * *

_**For loyalty throughout the year, the crown is raised above**_

She sat quietly, an unknown magazine in her hands, pages which she turned lamely, while her mind wandered far away from the place she stood now, waiting patiently for that infamous couples counseling to start.

Thoughts flooding her mind about the past moments where they found themselves in emotional dead ends. For more than one time in their lives they have helped each other throughout the most ridiculous situations. They lived in the brink of insanity. Murderers, kidnappers, serial killers surrounded them, sucking all the air around, suffocating their mental health.

There were times where their loyalty had been put to test. Her brain remembered well the moment when he walked in her office, and gave her the beloved earring that once belonged to her mother. She understood in that moment, what he had been through to give it back. He crossed many rules just to bring her some peace of mind, avoiding her being caught in the madness of the case, putting his own job at risk.

Another time, when he had been caught by one of the many suspects they were chasing, she had avoided her dignity, swallowed her own pride and asked the only man who could help bring back her partner safe and sound, her father.

She had found the one tooth that snapped her brain into overdrive; she wanted to scream out loud, kick everything at her reach and cry, if that would bring him again. Remembering him lying in the dirty floor made her miserable, his white shirt damp in blood, eyes closed in pain. Her heart had tightened with ache but also with relief. She had found him, alive.

Once again she was assaulted by another moment. Some nights ago, both were relinquishing their peaceful moment alone, only them and a bottle of vodka.

She then had asked the only thing she feared the most, regretting afterwards for the fear of what would be the answered.

"_Are you going to betray me?_" Her voice had been soft and a little rough by the burning liquid. Deep inside she knew what would be the answer. She knew him. He wasn't like everyone else that fled from her life. He would always stay. But there was always a little voice in her heart, the voice of a scared little girl who wanted to be reassured.

It took a moment for him to consider the answer, not that he didn't know what he felt or what to respond, but the fear of rejection was great. He wanted, so dearly, to open his heart to her, saying that he would never betray her trust, because in fact, it was all that mattered for him. Her trust. It always made him feel better about himself, the way she looked into his eyes with a sort of blind faith.

"_No_" He had said then, the sincerity in his eyes was immense, it flooded out of his body hitting hers gracefully.

Snapping back to reality, she found her partner looking towards her, with a puzzled look on his face adorned with a warm smile. Her heart could now understand the real meaning of the bond they shared with each other – unyielding loyalty.

And she smiled back.


	3. Love

Were we go, the last chapter of this short one-shots. I really liked to write them, but I never expected so much feedback, so thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I hope you like this chapter about their love. Please don't forget to leave a review if you're reading this last chapter.

**Rating:** T

* * *

**_T__he heart is there for love_**

Her head rested just above that heart of his, encaged in the large chest, it beat strongly, overwhelming her senses. Both their eyes were closed, savoring the feelings swimming around them in the dark room. He held her naked body against his own bare one, feeling every inch of her alabaster skin. Her left hand absently stroked circles on his skin while his own rough and strong ones played with her hair and the skin on her shoulders.

Even though they were in this perfect moment in time, neither of them could possibly know when it had begun. For sure it was in between the time he had started calling her by a hideous nickname and the time she actually started answering for it. Or was it the time when neither needed to express words aloud to understand what the other was going through, thinking and feeling. That will always be a mystery.

They were more alike than each other acknowledged. She always spoke with her mind, with those millions brain cells that raced with admirable speed, reaching her mouth and producing blasphemous words to interpret the world. He, for his sake, spoke with his heart, holding the meaning for the words that she spoke. A loving heart that knew forgiveness, kindness and loyalty. The one that had the right space for her.

They had been going slowly into the arms of each other, pulled by a powerful force, their beating hearts. In the end, it was inevitable, to prove her how good they belonged together, how well their bodies fit. And they did it, they fell into bed, bodies bare of shame, with entwined limbs, and in the end, both reached heaven.

His hands played softly with her head while his chest rose with a warm sigh. The air caressed her flushed cheeks while he whispered "_I love you_", so tenderly, near her ear.

Although she still couldn't return the same words, she did feel the same, indubitably. The way her body would respond to his, like no other man before, the way she gave herself completely into his caresses, it told him enough of her faith for him.

She allowed her head to nod slowly, acknowledging his statement while her body shifted close to his warmth.

Now, in this heartbeat of time, both had found their own crystal-clear truth, the one that had torn down all the walls and barriers that divided them, and brought together the reunion of their twin souls, not bound once again by another job, another case, another murder, but by the sheer joy of wanting to be together, united, entwined, encased in the joyous and delightful peace of mind that they bring to each other, that tiny piece of heaven that both found to be everlasting and enduring love.

Both smiled contently.

_The end_


End file.
